Cole Harmon's House
Cole Harmon’s House is a location in Season Five of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It’s the gray, two-story residential home of a member of the Barrel Girl Gang. Summary * “Circle Us” Lumen Pierce has identified Cole Harmon as “Suit-and-Tie,” one of her rapists. After dark, she and Dexter Morgan wait in a car, across the street from Cole's house. Over an hour has passed and Lumen is growing increasingly impatient. She reminds Dexter that Cole is probably at a seminar in Naples and asks what he’s waiting for. Just then, the lights in Cole’s neighbor’s house go out and Dexter says he was waiting for the neighbor to go to bed. Lumen begins to exit the car to accompany him inside, but Dexter refuses to let her go with him. Over her objections, he tells her that it’s too dangerous, that she should stay in the car and be the lookout. Inside the house, Dexter looks around and finds a photo of a group of five young men. Suddenly, he is attacked from behind by Cole. The house alarm goes off as Lumen appears out of nowhere and beats the crap out of Cole with a flashlight. The two escape before Cole regains consciousness. Back in the car, Dexter asks Lumen why she came inside. She explains that she saw a shadow and had a feeling like a “lizard-brain thing.” Dexter thinks she’s starting to sound like him. When they look at the photo of the young men, they realize they are Boyd Fowler, Cole Harmon, and Dan Mendell as teens, along with two others they don’t recognize. (They turn out to be Jordan Chase and Alex Tilden.) Lumen is very excited at discovering the men have known each other since youth. She hugs Dexter and they both look forward to what comes next. * “In the Beginning” Dexter is called to Cole’s house on a search warrant. Inside, papers and items are strewn around, as in a typical break-in. Although Cole’s car is in the driveway, he has gone missing. Debra suspects that someone has “disappeared” him. She points out blood on a baseboard, and Dexter realizes it’s Cole’s blood from when Lumen hit him the other night. Joey Quinn directs them into a another room to reveal a lock box holding numbered DVDs. One of the thirteen discs, playing on a screen, is of the brutal rape and torture of a woman. Dexter realizes that the thirteenth DVD must be about Lumen, and later switches it out with a damaged one before it’s viewed at the station. Related Pages * Cole Harmon * Barrel Girl Gang * Barrel Girls Case Gallery Dexter waits for neighbor to go to bed 2.PNG|'Dexter waits for neighbor's light to go out''' Dexter in Cole's house 3.PNG|'Dexter inside Cole's house' Dexter notices photo 4.PNG|'Dexter notices the photo' Dexter looks at photo 5.PNG|'Dexter looks closer at photo' Barrel Girl Gang as teens 6.jpg|'Barrel Girl Gang as teens' Dexter arrives at Cole's house 7.PNG|'Dexter arrives at Cole's house' Crime scene at Cole's house 8.PNG|'Crime scene' Cole's house in disarray 9.PNG|'House in disarray' Cole's blood 10.PNG|'Cole's blood' Dexter collects evidence at Cole's house 11.PNG|'Dexter collects evidence' Dexter walks down hallway in Cole's house 12.PNG|'Dexter walking down a hallway' Cole's box of DVDS 13.PNG|'Cole's box of trophy DVDS' Category:Locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Residences Category:Crime Scenes Category:Indexter